Beyond My Eyes
by katyperrylove
Summary: Et si Brittany laissait Santana seule pendant trop longtemps ? Et si une certaine Serdaigle, avait un peu trop de point communs avec Brittany ? Et si Santana tombait sous le charme de cette Serdaigle ? Et si ... Brittany assistait a cette romance naissante sans pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Santana x Luna & Santana x Brittany


**Hello Everybody ! **

Alors, je m'expliiique ! * Raclement de gorge * Voilà, je suis **toujours a fond dans le Brittana**, et j'avais déjà fais des **crossovers** il me semble ( O.o ? ) sur **Glee** . Or, **le Glee ne me suffit plus** . J'étais - et suis toujours - in love du **Harry Potter**, et l'idée de faire un **crossovers Glee / Harry Potter** m'étais déjà venu, mais les aventures ne suivaient pas . En faite, j'ai toujours aimé le **Brittana**, mais mon **personnage préféré dans HP étant Luna**, je n'avais jamais fais le rapprochement entre Luna et Brittany . Et maintenant que je le vois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu quelque chose d'énorme ! Elles ont le même caractère, le même succès auprès de leur camarade, la même couleur de yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, etc .

DONC j'ai eu l'idée ( Oui, oui, moi toute seule ! ) de nous concocter une fic ou le **Brittana serait mit a rude épreuve** !

_**Et là commence l'histoire :**_

_Et si Brittany laissait Santana seule pendant trop longtemps ? Et si une certaine Serdaigle, avait un peu trop de point communs avec Brittany ? Et si Santana tombait sous le charme de cette Serdaigle ? Et si ... Brittany assistait a cette romance naissante sans pouvoir faire quelque chose_ ?

**Pairing** : **Brittany x Santana** & **Luna x Santana**

La Guerre des Blondes est lancée !

* * *

Une certaine brune aux yeux d'un noir d'obsidienne grattait tranquillement la table de bois de chêne de ses ongles fraichement manucurés, les yeux rivés sur les copeaux qui se formaient et semblaient intéressants, qui de toute manières l'étaient dans le seul but de la distraire .

Ses sourcils noirs se fronçaient de temps a autre, donnant l'impression que ce qu'elle faisait avait une réelle importance .

Oui, c'était les vacances de Noël, et Santana Lopez, Serpentard de 7ème année, s'ennuyait atrocement . Sa girlfriend, Brittany, Serdaigle de même année qu'elle, avait dût partir retrouver sa famille pour les vacances . Elle n'avait pas d'ami, donc la question de savoir ou les autres étaient partis ne l'intéressait guère, et elle tournait en rond, parmi les quelques élèves restants a Poudlard .

Elle s'occupait, de toutes les manières dont il était possible de s'occuper . C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvé, ce matin de Décembre, dans la Grande Salle, prenant son petit déjeuné seule sur la table des Serpentards, a gratter la table dans l'espoir de faire passer un peu plus vite la journée .

Sans Brittany, ses journées étaient vides . Atrocement vides . De cette manière, quand la blonde lui avait annoncé son départ pour les vacances, Santana l'avait _assez mal_ prit .

S'en suivit une dispute, et trop fière pour s'excuser, trop têtue pour accepter les excuses de sa copine, elles étaient parties fâchées .

Du coup, c'est bien sur avec un certain air maussade qu'elle avait commencé ses vacances .

Le souvenir de Brittany ne la quittait pas, et elle appréhendait un peu la rentrée, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé de passer _aussi mal_ ses vacances a cause d'une dispute .

C'est alors le cœur lourd et l'esprit rongé de remords qu'elle leva des yeux fatigué vers la personne qui semblait vouloir interagir avec elle . La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut deux grands yeux d'un bleu angélique, un bleu tendre qui rendait le regard insouciant, enfantin et éveillé . Une peau blanche, fine, et sans défauts apparents a part quelques tâches de rousseur constellant un nez fin, renforçait encore cette impression enfantine .

Ces premières constatations firent froncer davantage les sourcils a Santana, se demandant si elle hallucinait ou si elle avait trouvé une sœur jumelle a Brittany . La ressemblance était beaucoup trop frappante . Ce qui acheva de la faire douter fut l'épaisse crinière ondulée, d'un blond pur, qui surplombait une toge noire rayé partiellement de bleu .

La Serpentard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas . Elle se pinça même une fois, et au moment ou elle sentit la douleur lui traverser le bras, elle sut bel et bien qu'un double de Brittany voulait tenter la conversation avec elle .

« Tu m'entends ? »

Santana mit plus de temps que prévu a reprendre ses esprits .

« Hein ? » Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit a dire .

Un rire tendre s'échappa des lèvres fines de la jeune Serdaigle devant elle .

Les sourcils de Santana ne s'étaient pas défroncés, et tout cela la rendait encore plus confuse . Elle continuait de fixer étrangement la jeune fille devant elle .

« Tu étais seule ici, et je me suis dis que je pourrais venir te tenir compagnie . Les Sombrals ne sont pas très bavards . » S'expliqua doucement la blonde, un sourire doux toujours collé a ses lèvres .

Si elles auraient étaient dans un dessin animé, trois petits points de suspensions seraient surement apparus au dessus de la tête de la Latina tellement les mots lui manquaient .

« Heuu … ouais … » Fut tout se qu'elle trouva a dire . Elle avait beau chercher quelque chose a dire de plus intelligent, son cerveau était trop occupé et bouleversé par la ressemblance maladive de la Serdaigle avec sa copine .

« Tu n'es pas très éloquente » Rit doucement la blonde en s'asseyant en face de Santana .

« Mais ce n'est pas grave » Continua t-elle « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette . C'est à cause de moi ? » Questionna t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus électriques fixant imperturbablement les prunelles brunes .

Les yeux légèrement plissés par l'incompréhension, la Serpentard ne dénia pas répondre, en faite, ne fit même pas attention a la question, son cerveau tentant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle . Et il semblait d'ailleurs manquer quelques pièces, tant l'incompréhension était grande . D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de cette fille ! Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions .

« Je peux savoir ton nom ? » Questionna bêtement Santana dans le but d'éclaircir quelque chose, même si le nom de la jeune fille n'amènera rien de nouveau . L'espoir fait vivre, a ce qu'il parait ?

« Oh, je suis désolé, on ne s'est pas présenté ! Je suis tête en l'air parfois ! » S'enquit la petite blonde en riant légèrement . Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière . Elle était jolie, elle était sympa, mais le charme n'opérait apparemment pas sur la Latina qui restait bloquée sur la ressemblance _trop_ avancée de la jeune fille avec sa copine .

« Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, mais tout le monde m'appelle Loufoca » Sourit tristement la petite Serdaigle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment .

« Pourquoi Loufoca ? » Lança Santana, un peu au tac au tac .

« Les gens me trouvent bizarre . » Se contenta de dire Luna, sans plus de précision, en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules . « Du fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami » Soupira t-elle, sans réelle tristesse . Elle avait du s'y faire .

Un léger blanc s'installa . Malgré le fait que Santana soit toujours sonné, elle arrivait a réfléchir plus clairement a ce qu'il se passait . Elle avait arrêté de triturer la table de ses ongles pour s'attaquer aux plis de sa robe de sorcier . Ses doigts rencontrèrent la texture douce du satin vert et argent de sa maison .

Elle glissa un regard vers la robe de Luna . Elle était bleue et argentée . Serdaigle et Serpentard qui discutent ? Quel étrange phénomène se passe t-il là ?

« Tu ne t'es pas présenté » Sourit de nouveau Luna, les yeux toujours brillants de sympathie qui fit descendre un peu la boule que Santana avait dans la gorge .

« Je suis Santana Lopez, tout le monde m'appelle Satan . » Informa alors la jolie brune .

« Satan ? » Fredonna la blonde en plissant malicieusement les yeux, qui fit aussitôt remonter la boule dans la gorge de notre Latina .

« La plupart des gens n'aiment pas être dans mes pattes » Poursuivie lentement la brune sans trop y faire attention .

Luna sourit doucement a la brunette sans la quitter des yeux . Cette dernière avala durement une boule dans sa gorge et serra davantage sa robe de sorcier .

En temps normal, Santana aurait déjà envoyé bouler la blonde, loin, très loin, d'une seule remarque cinglante . Mais elle n'était pas aussi solitaire qu'elle ne le pensait, et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, elle appréciait d'avoir un peu de compagnie . Ce fut cette raison qui l'empêcha de faire retourner Luna d'où elle venait .

Les yeux d'un noir encre fixaient avec difficulté ceux bleus angélique . Les Serpentards ne sont pas connus pour être très courageux, ainsi, ce fut Santana qui baissa les yeux en premier, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regards doux de la jolie Serdaigle .

Se rendant compte du mal aise de la Latina, Luna se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, cherchant a s'occuper l'esprit, ne trouva rien d'autre a faire que de passer encore la main dans ses cheveux, et de les triturer nerveusement .

« J'ai un service a te demander … » Finit par quêter Luna, ce qui fit relever les yeux de Santana directement dans les siens .

« Je t'écoute » Hasarda la Serpentard .

« Est-ce, par hasard, si tu vois Santana Lopez, tu pourrais lui donner ceci de ma part ? » Commença t-elle en posant un bout de parchemin plié sur la table « Je l'aurais bien fais moi-même, mais je ne suis pas très courageuse » Couina t-elle d'une petite voix, un petit rictus adorable gravé au coin de ses lèvres roses .

La Serpentard ne manqua pas l'occasion de froncer les sourcils de nouveau . Elle attrapa avec méfiance le petit bout de papier et le glissa dans une des poches de sa robe .

« D'accord, j'irais lui donner … » Accepta t-elle sans trop faire d'histoire, malgré les milliers de questions toutes plus abruties les unes que les autres qui se bousculaient dans sa tête . En faite, elle n'arrivait pas trop a cerner cette fille, mais après tout, elle devait bien s'occuper pendant la semaine de vacance restante .

La jeune blonde lui adressa un sourire satisfait avant de sautiller vers la Grande Porte .

« A plus Santana ! » Lança joyeusement Luna, peu l'importait si quelqu'un l'entendait .

« Salut … » Lâcha la brune aux yeux noirs en fixant l'endroit ou la blonde avait disparue .

Elle se gratta pensivement la tête, repensant a cette rencontre quelque peu hors du commun . Enfin, de _son_ commun a elle . Les vacances promettaient d'être … placées sous le signe de l'étrange .

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Des avis pour cet étrange pairing ? :)_


End file.
